A Ribbon For Pinto
A Ribbon for Pinto is the 18th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 6. Characters present *Dora *Boots * Map *Swiper * Fiesta Trio * Benny * Tico * Isa *Pinto Summary Dora, Boots and Pinto are heading to the big horse show, but the train breaks down on the way. They need to deliver the ribbons to the big horse show so Pinto can win his first ribbon. But they have to be on a lookout for Swiper because he really wants to swipe the ribbons. Recap Places *Sheep Farm *Cactus Snakes *Horse Show Trivia *The theme song is remastered with a new version. *This is the 139th episode of the show. *Isa will no longer be voiced by Lenique Vincent from now on, instead, she is now voiced by Skai Jackson. *This is the first episode to give Dora a 3D version of her Season 3-4 and Season 5-6 look, though her head becoming a little narrower fitting her age of 8. *Although the series is now in 3D, Map's voice from the previous seasons is still there, because there is no one to hire for Map's new voice yet. *Starting with the next season, Dora becomes more grown with her voice. *This episode introduces a new picture pop-up sequence: Dora taps the left side of the screen, and the three pictures slide in one by one. As each picture pops up, it bulges toward the screen and there is a "ding", the pitch increasing one at a time, the old picture pop-up sequence that just pops up by itself from previous episodes will soon never be used in later episodes from now on. *This aired on Groundhog Day on 2012. *This is the first episode to be broadcast in 16:9 HD. *This episode was a semi-remake for "Pinto the Pony Express". *Dora wears the same hat from Pinto the Pony Express. *This is Pinto's fourth and final appearance to date. *This episode is actually in Season 7. *Dora will no longer wear her first casual outfit in newer episodes, however, she will still wear her pink shirt and orange shorts (albeit with some modifications), but she will wear pink shoes with white accents instead of her previous white shoes from previous episodes from now on and she'll no longer wear her yellow socks that stick up from out of her shoes either from now on. *The Blue Cursor doesn't click on Dora after singing We Did It!, it instead clicks on her cowgirl hat. *Dora and Boots don't sing the Travel Song in this episode, they instead sing about Pinto getting to the horse show so he can win. *Swiper's donkey wears the same mask he does. *This is the first episode seeing Map in a new version of himself whenever Dora uses him to find out what places her and Boots got to go instead of his cartoon old version from previous episode, soon he'll never be seen in his cartoon self from previous episodes from now on. *Starting with this episode, Dora's hair would become slightly longer and wavier. This is and insignificant difference that would continue for the rest of Seasons 7 and 8. IMAG0189.jpg IMAG0191.jpg|Cowgirl Dora loves Pinto. IMAG0192.jpg|Dora's a cowgirl. IMAG0204.jpg IMAG0206.jpg|Swiper wants the ribbon! IMAG0211.jpg Swiper the Fox.jpg IMAG0252.jpg|Swiper! Don't swipe Pinto's ribbon! IMAG0253.jpg MV5BMjI3MTAzODUxOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzMwNzc5MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg 702-sheep-farm-16x9.jpg|A sheep farm with benny. Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 6 Category:2012 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Benny